Portal Problems
by Jenamin
Summary: The dragon tribe is at it again! When Lykouleon gets a hand on a portal and the whole gang is sent to modern day! What will happen! very fuNny! plz R&R!
1. Portal Problems

Hello! This is my fourth fic! Yay! I hope you enjoy!  
  
(I don't own Dragon Knights)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 1  
  
It was another day at the dragon palace. Kaistern had just returned from a foreign affair and Alfeegi was bitching about the costs as usual. Rath was cooking up another plan to escape and hunt more demons. Thatz was in the kitchen, eating as usual. Just another ordinary day.  
  
Kaistern was carrying a carefully wrapped object as he entered the Dragon Lord's room, "You called for me?" Lykouleon got out of his chair and walked over to Kaistern, "Yes I did. Come in quickly." He poked his head out the doorway to check the hallways and then shut the doors. He walked back to his seat and sat down, "You can sit down if you want." Kaistern sat himself on a poofy armchair. Lykouleon pulled his chair up to Kaistern's, "Did you get what I asked you for." Kaistern held up the package, "Yes." Lykouleon smiled, "That's good!" Kaistern had a confused look on his face. Lykouleon noticed this, "I'm sorry. You have no idea what's going on. You see, I can't open this in the throne room. There are too many people around. There are only two people who know what is in the package. I am one of these people along with Nadil." Kaistern nodded his head and sat back, "I figured something like that."  
  
Lykouleon opened the package. He pulled out a small silver ball. It seemed flawless. Kaistern looked at it. Lykouleon smiled, "You shall learn of it too now." Lykouloen placed it on his floor and held it in place with his index finger on top of it. He began to spin it with his other hand. He soon let go and it began to spin more rapidly on its own. Electric sparks were flying around it. It suddenly grew into a giant disk, which became a hole generating electric sparks. Lykouleon was overjoyed that it had worked, "This, my friend, is a portal." Kaistern got up and looked into the hole, "Where does it go?" Lykouleon shrugged, "I don't really know. Maybe another world. Let's go!" Lykouleon grabbed Kaistern's hand and pulled him into the portal, "but Lord Lykouleon!" Before they were about to go into the portal, a ghostly face of a beautiful woman appeared. She looked at the two. "You have awoken my portal. Your household must prove its worth to return." She suddenly disappeared and the portal disappeared. Suddenly Lord Lykouleon was surrounded by an orange light. Kaistern looked around, "What's happening!?" Lykouleon looked at Kaistern, "I don't know!"  
  
Thatz was about to dig into some spaghetti, when Alfeegi grabbed his arm, "I don't think so. Our food bills have severely increased thank to you!" Thatz sighed, "Aww man!" Suddenly an orange light surrounded them, "Whats happening?" Alfeegi felt like he was being sucked away and grabbed Thatz's arm, "I don't know!"  
  
Rath was climbing the palace's wall, but Rune quickly grabbed his ankle, "Rath get your ass down here!" Rath jumped back down, "Awww busted again!" He looked back at the castle and saw orange lights going into the sky from the palace, "What's going on over there?" Rune looked at the palace, "I don't know. We better check it out!" They began to run towards the palace, but were surrounded in an orange light and were lifted from the ground.  
  
Tetheus had sensed something was wrong in the castle. He grabbed Ruwalk and headed towards the Dragon Lord's room, but before they could, they found Cesia and Lady Raseleane become surrounded by an orange light. They began to float. Ruwalk and Tetheus ran into the light to save the women, but also began to float with them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lykouleon woke up in his bed next to Raseleane. It was early morning. He sighed, "It must have just been a dream." He decided to go to the kitchens for a drink. He kissed Raseleanes cheeks and slid open the door. He headed downstairs into the kitchen and opened the fridge, 'Wait!' Lykouleon retraced his steps. This wasn't the palace! He looked outside and saw dark black road and other houses nearby, 'Where the hell am I!?'  
  
He went back to 'his' room. Raseleane had woken up. She saw him and quickly ran over to embrace him, "Where are we! All I remember is being surrounded by a bright light!" Lykouleon kissed her head, "I don't know." The same ghostly face appeared before them, "Yes you do, you went through my portal. You and your household must prove your worth to return. You are in another world. Far more advanced than yours. You will know what to do." She suddenly disappeared. Raseleane looked up at Lykouleon, "So you did find that portal." Lykouleon nodded, "Who else was sent here I wonder."  
  
They both headed downstairs to see the dragon officers and the dragon knights and Cesia sitting in the living room. Kaistern got up and walked up to Lykouleon, "That girl appeared to us. We all went through the portal." Lykouleon nodded. He and Raseleane sat down with them. "This is all my fault." Lykouleon admitted, "I opened the portal." Ruwalk smiled, "We know. She told us, but for some reason we know how to live here." Lykouleon nodded, "Yes, I know everything about this household and school and how this world is run, like I've always lived here." The others nodded. Alfeegi, "Well, I guess we better register ourselves at school." Rath threw a pillow at Alfeegi, "Aww come on we just got here!" Lykouleon thought about it, "She said we must prove our worth here. So we better get started as soon as possible. We'll register ourselves after breakfast." Rath crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
Raseleane got up, "Well, I'll go make breakfast then." Cesia got up also, "I'll help too." They soon had prepared a breakfast for ten. It was surprisingly good. "There are different foods here than our world so we just substituted." Thatz was quickly done, "Seconds please!" Raseleane sighed, "There isn't enough. I'll have to go grocery shopping." After they were done. They headed out to school. Lykouleon walked to the train station, "We'll take the trains today." People were staring at the odd group. They were all dressed very differently. They soon got on a train. Lykouleon looked at the map, "Next stop we take the E train and then the B train, and then we're there.  
An hour later.....  
  
"Okay you guys! This time we'll try the F train then the D train!" Everybody was very frustrated. Alfeegi was pissed. He hated being late, "Oh, give it up already!" Tetheus looked at the map, "All we need to do is take the next B train for two more stops. Lykouleon looked at the map, "Oh, I didn't see that one!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hey! I hope you liked it! Don't worry it'll be a lot funnier! I just had to explain that stuff and get it outta the way! Please review! 


	2. Modern day woes

Hello! I wanna thank angelic-faluna for reviewing! Well here's the second chapter to Portal problems! Enjoy!  
  
(I don't own Dragon Knights)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The odd looking group finally made it to the school. It was a regular looking Japanese school, but to them it was something very new. Lykouleon led them into the building, "I guess we just go to the main office." He led them upstairs and down a hallway, then another hallway, then another flight of stairs and so on. Cesia sighed, "We're going in circles." Tetheus tapped Lykouleon on the shoulder, "Sir, if you turn right at the corner, you'll find the office." Lykouleon nodded and turned right, "See I told you I'd find it!" Everybody just plopped down onto the chairs in the office. Lykouleon and Tetheus went to talk to the principle in a separate room. Everybody was given sheets to fill out. Thatz read down his sheet, "Hmm sex, yes. Extracurricular activities fighting, stealing, and eating." Raseleane tapped Thatz on the shoulder, "Um I don't think you're supposed to answer the questions like that." Raseleane showed Thatz hers, "Oh, heh heh oops!"  
  
Lykouleon and Tetheus soon returned. The principle followed behind them. He looked at the group. It was a bit odd that so many would enroll at the same time, but he shrugged it off, "Welcome to Okinawa academy!" He smiled at all of them, "All the information you need and school uniforms will be delivered to your home today. I hope you enjoy it here." The group stood up and bowed, then left the office.  
  
Rath looked at Tetheus and Lykouleon, "You're enrolled, too." Lykouleon nodded, "Yes. It seems learning here goes beyond the normal age in our world. Shall we go somewhere to eat?" After hearing that Raseleane quickly grabbed Lykouleon's ear, "Oh no we're not! We need to go grocery shopping, and some of us need to find jobs!" Lykouleon's face turned red from being reprimanded by his wife, "I'm sorry my dear, heh heh. Kaistern, Alfeegi, Tetheus, and I will go find jobs. The rest can go grocery shopping. Kaistern looked at Ruwalk, "Hey! How come he doesn't have to get a job!?" Ruwalk tried to hide in the crowd. Lykouleon smiled, "He'll assist the girls with the cleaning, cooking, ironing, shopping, you know the routine." Kaistern and Alfeegi snickered. Ruwalk sighed, "Aww man!"  
  
Thatz looked at Rath and then at Rune, "Rune, Rath, and I will scout around!" He quickly grabbed both of their arms and pulled them through the hallways. The scent of food had triggered his nose once again. The three of them soon found themselves in line in the cafeteria. Rune just shook his head, "Why me?" Rath just sighed. This was very unusual, he usually had something to say. Rune looked at him, "Whats wrong?" Rath put a salad on his tray, "There's no demons in this world." He looked scarily at Rune, "I don't know how I'll survive!"  
  
"Survive what?" asked Cesia. She had followed them, "Well anyways, you three are in big trouble for just running off like that!" Thatz ignored her and checked out their trays, "She'll be paying for this meal." Thatz pointed his finger at Cesia. "WHAT!?" Cesia's eyebrow tweaked. This wasn't a good sign. Thatz, Rune, and Rath were already one the run with their food before she could explode. A podgy old lady tapped Cesia on her shoulder and held out her hand for the money. Cesia quickly turned around to face the woman. She pulled out some money Raseleane had given her, "Okay, um, I'm not really good with this kind of money."  
  
Raseleane sighed, "Oh, those four!" Lykouleon smiled, "Don't worry they can handle themselves." Lykouleon had Tetheus, Kaistern, and Alfeegi follow him, "We'll be back later my dear." Lady Raseleane looked at Ruwalk, "And then there were two." She smiled, "Well, come on! We have a lot to do! Shopping, cooking, and we have to pick up our new uniforms!" Ruwalk sighed, "Where's Cernozura when you need her?" Raseleane looked at Ruwalk, "What was that?" "Um nothing! Just nothing!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tee hee! I wonder what the dragon knights will get into next!? Will Cesia solve her money troubles!? Will Lykouleon and the guys get jobs!? And don't forget about poor Ruwalk! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! ^_^ 


	3. Video games, pink aprons, and jobs

Hello! I'm so sorry its been so long! School is piling homework on me and I just got back from Florida! I'd like to thank anonomas, angelic-faluna, and chibis unleashed for reviewing!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 3  
  
Thatz, Rune, and Rath continued running away from the pissed off Cesia. They were soon running down a dead end street when Thatz pulled them into a store. They looked around the store. It was full of flashing lights and loud sounds. People were having fun here. Thatz was in awe of its brilliance. It was of course, an arcade. Cesia snuck in and grabbed Thatz by the back of his shirt, "What do you think you were doing!?" Thatz didn't answer. She looked at the others, they seemed to be in a daze. She then looked around the store, "What is this place?" A strange guy came up from behind her, "An arcade, can you spare me some tokens?" Cesia looked at the guy, "I don't think so!" Cesia turned back to talk to Thatz but he was long gone. He soon came back since she was the source of money, "Cesia can I please get some tokens? Pleeeease!" Rath began to look at some of the video games, "You can kill demons!" Rath ran back to Cesia, "I need some tokens Cesia! My life depends upon it!" Thatz and Rath were now on their knees begging.  
  
Ruwalk was now pushing the cart down the 40th supermarket aisle. Lady Raseleane continued to pile stuff into the shopping cart. She looked at the overflowing cart, "Hmmm, I guess that's enough for this week!" Ruwalk sighed, "Are we returning home now?" Raseleane laughed, "No silly! We still have to get some clothes and toiletries!" Ruwalk pushed the cart towards an open cash register, "Joy...."  
  
Lykouleon, Kaistern, and Tetheus were all in very bad moods, they had been rejected everywhere. Tetheus was too scary for the daycare, Lykouleon almost set McDonalds on fire, and Kaistern couldn't sit still in a cubicle, "Damn cubicle..." Kaistern grumbled. Lykouleon looked at the others, "Any other ideas?" Tetheus gave Lykouleon one of the don't bother me or I'll kick your ass looks. They crossed a street and found themselves in front of a big stylish building. Lykouleon read the sign, "Club Kiko...." He pulled Kaistern and Tetheus inside. They looked around to see that it was a dance club. Lykouleon smiled, "I have an idea boys!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Later that evening......  
  
Raseleane was finishing setting the table, "How's the stew coming Ruwalk?" Ruwalk tasted it, "Tastes good to me!" He was glad the guys weren't home yet, Raseleane had made him put on a pink frilly apron.  
  
Cesia soon stormed in dragging Thatz and Rath. Rune calmly walked in. Thatz was in a daze, "....more video games...." As well as Rath, "....demons, kill demons!..." Raseleane looked at Cesia for an answer. Cesia plopped on the couch, "They found an arcade." Raseleane laughed, "Well, dinner is almost ready we'll wait until the others come home." She then plopped a package on Cesia's lap, "Our uniforms came in, can you sort them out for me?" Cesia smiled, "Sure!" They were the usual sailor uniforms for the girls and suits for the guys. Cesia sorted them out, but began to giggle. Rune looked at her, "What's so funny?" Cesia gave Rune one of the packages, "Here's your uniform!" She was really trying not to burst out laughing. Rune opened the package which had his name on it. He pulled out a sailor skirt and sailor top, "What the!" Cesia burst out laughing, "It's all yours Rune, trust me I double checked!" Rath and Thatz had come out of their daze, "Aww you'll look so cute Rune!" Rath sniggered. Rune turned to face him, "Shut up!"  
  
Raseleane sighed, "You'll have to wear it for tomorrow I'm afraid Rune. I'll get you the right uniform tomorrow." Rath plopped down on the couch. Cesia looked at him, "It'll be okay. Can I dress you up like a girl tomorrow!?" She smiled, "Then you can be yourself the next day and say you just enrolled!" Rune already upset as it was, "I don't think so Cesia, besides I ALREADY JUST ENROLLED!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Poor Rune lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^ 


End file.
